


The Stars that loved The Binds of Books

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Soft Wars Fanfiction [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, soft, this was one of the sweetest things I've written, two soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: When the stars fall in love with something, they love it until it burns and then creates a new set of stars to join them.
Relationships: Rigel/Talk
Series: Soft Wars Fanfiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725040
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	The Stars that loved The Binds of Books

Rigel had only ever loved the stars and his batchmate, Ink. He never liked the Twi’lek dancers at 79s, or enjoyed some of the fraternization that his vode did. He heard the term asexual before, amongst the civies. That’s what he thought he was, until he met a trooper from the 212th, whose smile was brighter than any supernova, Rigel had even seen. His first thought had been a simple _he’s cute_ and then it was a complicated _oh no, he’s cute_. Talk was big, broad shouldered like a heavy gunner, kinder than anyone he’d ever met, shy like him, sweeter than those candies Comet sometimes smuggled aboard, and that _smile_. Gods that smile. It was so bright.

Sure, they both stumbled over their words a little, both a flushed mess and not really paying attention to the time. It had been a long time since Rigel had ever met anyone where he had to be the one to start a conversation, but with Talk he enjoyed it. It had been a long conversation, just getting to know one another, chatting about their aggressive vode and their crazy tendencies. At one-point Talk laughed at some joke that Rigel had lamely told, and the sniper had been left speechless practically. Rigel had blushed a bright scarlet and smiled shakily at the bright sound.

Unfortunately, the 212th had to leave so the two had to say their goodbyes to one another. Rigel had given the trooper his personal comm link code. How could he not!? He remembered the pure delight and shock Talk had on his face when he had grabbed his wrist to put in his comm code in Talk’s gauntlet. Talk had promised to comm him when he could. Rigel was complete mush for the rest of the day, and he was teased relentlessly because of it. Boost and Sinker teased him all day. His ori’vode meant well. He knew that. Still, he would like it if he could go a whole day without being teased. Wolffe at least didn’t tease him; he just offered advice on dating and falling in love.

Asking Talk out on a date over comm chat was… well it was more nerve wracking than Rigel had expected it to be. It was just typing out a few words! It shouldn’t have been that hard! But… but it was that hard. He paced and paced and paced while they chatted over the comm chat, trying to build up the courage to ask Talk out.

Talk: General Kenobi says that the Jedi Temple archives are huge! I can’t imagine all the knowledge and stories that are inside of it.

Rigel: The temple itself is big.

Talk: That’s true. You seem a little off? Are you alright? Did I do something to upset you?

Rigel: What? No! No. You’re fine! I’m just… trying to figure out how to ask something.

Talk: Like what?

Rigel took a deep breath and tried to keep his heart rate down as he asked his question.

Rigel: Will you go out with me?

Flushed darkly and sitting down on his bunk as he waited, Rigel bit his lip as he stared at the chat. There was a long moment of silence as Rigel waited. It felt like it took forever, he was almost worried that he was going to get rejected.

Talk: YES!

Rigel sighed in relief, smiling brightly, and ducking his head as he flushed. Wonderful, now all he had to do is plan.

Rigel: Great! Meet me at the main 212th barracks, near the west hangar once you touch down on Coruscant?

Talk: Of course! Armor or Greys?

Rigel: Greys. I’ll handle the planning. You just show up.

Talk: Alrighty! I’m excited!

Rigel: Me too!

When the 104th and the 212th finally landed on Coruscant at the same the two prepared for their date. Rigel was blushing while he fixed his collar, waiting on Talk to join up with him outside the main barracks. He had everything planned out for the day. He had got help from General Buir and Commander Wolffe. He planned to take Talk to the Jedi Archives. Look around at the different books and data pads, read stories, learn new things. Buir always talked about how calm and quiet it was. Rigel was _positive_ that it would be a wonderful place to have a first date. Maybe they could get ice cream or caff after as well.

“Rigel?” The sniper would never admit that he jumped at the sound of Talk’s voice. No sir. Never in a million years. He was already the ad’ika of the Wolfpack, he did not need extra teasing to go along with that. Plus, now that he was dating a 212ther, he was already receiving grief from his batchmate in the 501st. “You clean up nice.”

“I’m happy you think so. Y-you look good too.” Rigel flushed a bright scarlet as he smiled shyly at Talk. The sniper swallowed as Talk walked up to him with an equally shy smile. He had down something to his hair, made it curlier. It looked nice, framing his head. The greys were stretched over broad shoulders as well. Cute and handsome. He was so _karked_. “You ready to go?”

“You haven’t even told me where we’re going,” Talk laughed as he nodded, reaching out to take Rigel’s hand.

“I had to get some help, but I think you’ll enjoy it. I hope,” Rigel smiled shyly as he began to lead them in the direction of the Jedi Temple.

“I’m sure you picked something great, Rigel,” Talk smiled sweetly as they walked.

“Thanks,” Rigel dipped his head with a shy grin.

The walk to the temple was short, but it was long enough for the two to catch up in person. Talk went on about how his batchmate, Hit, had been dragged to some sort of drinking game with a few 501st members. Rigel took a mental note to thank Ink for that. Rigel wasn’t ready for any sort of shovel talk from the aggressive clone. Not until he got the butterflies out of his stomach. Rigel chatted about how the Wolfpack had been teasing the Commander with howling noises. Talk had giggled at the imagery. _Giggled_. If he wasn’t in love before he sure was now.

“Uh, this is the Jedi Temple. Rigel where are you taking us,” Talk asked softly once they arrived in front of the temple.

“General Plo got me access to the Archives. You kept talking about all the books inside and I thought you would like to visit.” Rigel panicked a little on the inside, worried that he had made an assumption that was incorrect. He figured that the Archives would be a perfect place! Was he wrong? He didn’t mean to be. “We can go to caff shop or something if you don’t want to-”

“No, I would love to look at the books! Lead the way! Please,” Talk cut him off, smiling brightly at him, and Rigel melted.

“C’mon,” he smiled as he dragged Talk inside, giving the temple guard his access codes so that they could head to the archives.

The two studied the temple in awe as they made their way to the Archives. Rigel had to stop a jedi shiny for directions at one point since they got lost looking for the entrance of the room. The Jedi shiny was nice, Talk had laughed at Rigel’s embarrassment at being forced to ask. The Jedi Temple was vast, full of life and culture. General Buir loved bringing on new animals from the different planets they normally went to, and he loved allowing the Wolfpack to explore, so Rigel wasn’t too surprised by the many cultures. Still… the jedi temple was… it deserved the awe that many gave it. At least in Rigel’s mind it did.

“This is amazing,” Talked breathed out a gasp when they finally stepped into the Archives and Rigel couldn’t agree more.

“Yeah… it is,” Rigel said softly as they looked at all the books and data pads in the giant library.

They were greeted by a librarian before they were left to their own devices. Talk was the one to lead after that, dragging Rigel around the library to look at books of all kinds. They grabbed a few of their choosing before moving over to the designated reading area. Talk was the one to pull Rigel into the bean bag with him. So, they shared the bean bag, cuddled up next to each other – Rigel was nearly in Talk’s _lap_ , which did _things_ to him that he wasn’t ready to figure out just yet – as they read all kinds of books. Some on history, some on fiction, some on the stars, or even a few of different planets that the two had seen during the war. There was one book that they picked that was meant for kids obviously, but Talk had wanted to read it so badly.

“The illustrations are beautiful,” Talk smiled as they looked down at the book.

“The story is a bit cliché, don’t you think,” Rigel hummed as he leaned his head on Talk’s shoulder.

“Yeah, but it’s still sweet. A knight in shining armor going to save the princess from the krayt dragon,” Talk laughed softly as he turned to the front of the book and smiled at Rigel.

“Cliché, but I… I guess you’re right. It is sweet,” Rigel smiled shyly, giving a small shrug.

“Read it with me,” Talk asked sweetly.

How could he ever say no? Rigel smiled shyly and gave a quiet nod, blushing darkly. Yeah, he was head over heels for the 212ther.

“Great! I’ll play the knight and you can play the princess. We can figure out the other characters later,” Talk grinned brightly, wrapping an arm around Rigel’s wait and pulling him closer.

“O-oi! Why do you get to play the knight,” Rigel squeaked lightly, flushing as he melted into Talk’s larger frame.

“Because I picked the story,” Talk smiled teasingly before he turned to start reading.

The story was cliché, but Rigel enjoyed it. They had to pause a few times because they kept giggling at their own voice acting or the sheer stupidity of the story. At one point Rigel had to hide his face in Talk’s neck at one of his lines because of how embarrassingly funny it was. They giggled and grinned their way through the fairy tale, and at the end of the story, when the knight kisses the princess, Talk turned his head and kissed Rigel on the cheek. The sniper nearly combusted right then and there. He recovered quickly though, and turned to kiss Talk right back, going for the lips this time. The kiss was short and chaste, but it was the sweetest thing in the galaxy. Talk tasted like caff and sweet candies; it was heaven.

They stayed a little while longer, reading a few more stories and looking through a few more books before leaving the library and heading to a caff shop that served clones. The Wolfpack would be deploying soon for a Mercy Mission, but Rigel wanted to get a chance to have caff with Talk before he had to go back to his company.

They never made it to the caff shop.

The minute they were out of the jedi temple and in safe territory, Talk had snatched him up and kissed him full force. Rigel never liked the Twi’lek dancers at 79s, or enjoyed some of the fraternization that his vode did. He understood why some of his vode did now! Because holy kark! Logically, he knew what a make-out session was. Ink had told him about his adventures in sex multiple times. He knew what sex entailed. He knew what foreplay was. But holy karking shit, kissing someone was so much hotter when you _loved_ the person you were kissing.

It was full of teeth and tongue, still tasting of that sweet candy and the bitter caff they drank. Rigel had tangled his hands in Talk’s dark curls while the broader clone pinned him to a wall practically. Not really. It was gentle, oh so gentle, but still. It _felt_ like he had been pinned to a wall. When the two pulled away from each other, Talk smiled sweetly, and Rigel giggled brightly. The sniper rocked his head forward and pressed their foreheads together.

Overall? It was a good date. Now… all Rigel needed to do was avoid Hit. Or… maybe… Ink had been looking for a boyfriend recently… yeah… that sounds like a wonderful plan.


End file.
